This invention relates to grilles for cabinets containing one or more loudspeakers, and more particularly, to grilles for such cabinets intended for use in consumer sound systems.
Most loudspeaker cabinets are arranged to project sound from a front-facing generally planar surface and require a grille to cover and protect the loudspeakers, yet the grille must not present a significant barrier to sound emanating from the cabinet. Further, it is often desirable to form the outer surface of the grille in a non-planar fashion to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the combined cabinet and grille.
Loudspeaker cabinet grilles available heretofore typically have included a cloth material or fabric stretched over a planar frame which conforms to the shape of the front face of the cabinet and is often rectangular. This arrangement causes the loudspeakers within the cabinet to be vunerable to damage from articles of furniture, etc. which may inadvertently come in contact with the grille. Non-planar loudspeaker cabinet grilles which have been available heretofore have included a foam material secured to the frame, and the foam material is carved or cut to form the non-planar surface.
Although many loudspeaker cabinets are rectangular, the size of the rectangle varies widely according to the size and number of loudspeakers in the cabinet. Producing the numerous different sized parts required to make grilles for all of the various sizes of loudspeaker cabinets is an expensive undertaking, and this problem is compounded when the construction of the grille is complicated by forming a non-planar outer surface.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for a grille for loudspeaker cabinets which is attractive, yet provides effective protection for the loudspeakers, and is capable of being fabricated conveniently and economically in a multiplicity of sizes. The present invention satisfies that need.